Dedos mágicos
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: De cómo Dean enseña a Castiel a relajarse en una tarde de verano.


**Advertencias:** fail!Lemon. Un poco de ooc, tal vez.

Es verano y la carretera arde. Castiel lo sabe porque puede sentir el calor bajo las suelas de sus zapatos y porque todo lo que ve a su alrededor es vapor y sol, y coches que se mueven a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos mientras él permanece de pie en el mismo sitio, observando, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la mirada aguzada como de costumbre. El calor, a pesar de todo, no le molesta; puede sentir la caricia íntima del viento que le roza las mejillas y el sol que le aplasta los hombros, pero detalles así son cosas sin importancia para un ángel del Señor.

Vigila en silencio, mimetizado con su entorno por un rato más, y entonces sucede que su teléfono móvil vibra dentro de su ropa y segundos después ya ha cogido la llamada, llevándose el ruidoso aparato a una oreja sin haberse molestado siquiera en mirar.

-"Dean,"- sabe que es él porque es la única persona que lo llama -además de Sam, pero es distinto porque Sam sólo llama cuando Dean está evitándolo y no recuerda que hayan tenido ningún tipo de rencilla en las últimas semanas.

Sentado en el borde de su cama en un motel a no muchos kilómetros de ahí está el mayor de los Winchester. -"Hey, Cas,"- saluda, con una sonrisa. Tiene una cerveza en la mano y a diferencia de Castiel, quien no ha descansado en días y justo ahora está siguiendo a cierto demonio que podría serles útil, parece encontrarse de bastante buen humor. -"Tiempo sin saber de ti."

El ángel espera. Imagina que habrá trabajo por hacer o que el humano tendrá alguna pregunta que sólo él puede responder, pero nada pasa y de pronto Dean ha comenzado a hablarle sobre Sam, que se ha largado con una mujer que han conocido en un bar hará sólo un par de horas y él ha tenido que regresarse solo a su habitación en un motel que ni siquiera tiene desbloqueados los canales que dan porno.

-"Escucha,"- comienza Castiel con irritación, minutos después y mirando ahora sí con aire confundido al teléfono móvil, como si fuera Dean a quien tuviera enfrente. -"Estoy un poco ocupado aquí…"

-"Ah, sí,"- la voz del cazador suena rasposa cuando se incorpora y Cas sabe, aunque no puede verlo, que ha comenzado a deambular sin motivo alguno por la habitación. -"Sólo date una vuelta por aquí cuando hayas terminado, ¿está bien? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

Arrugando un poco el cejo el ángel asiente. Ha anotado mentalmente la dirección que el otro repite en voz alta, leyéndola tal vez en el voucher que les han dado en la recepción. -"Está bien. Sólo dame una hora más,"- y ya sin esperar a que Dean se despida, interrumpe la llamada y vuelve a llevarse el teléfono al abrigo.

Cuando se aparece en la habitación está cayendo la noche. Aún se cuela por las persianas entrecerradas de las ventanas una luz amarillenta que choca contra la espalda de Castiel en forma de líneas paralelas de color dorado y hay en el aire un misterioso zumbido que proviene del fondo, detrás de una pared de colores. Cuando rodea el biombo encuentra a Dean tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. El zumbido sin duda alguna viene de debajo de él, -¿del piso tal vez? O del colchón que se mueve bajo el cuerpo relajado del cazador quien incluso está sonriendo justo ahora.

-"¿Dean?"

-"¡He-hey, Cas!"- su respuesta, réplica exacta del saludo de esa tarde, viene enseguida, amortiguada por el temblor que azota el cuerpo del humano y le quiebra la voz. Sus ojos lo miran y de pronto Cas se siente inquieto aunque no sabe por qué. Al cabo de unos momentos por fin Dean se incorpora hasta quedar sentado; la cama ha dejado de moverse -por un segundo el ángel ha temido posesión, pero la posibilidad es descartada enseguida- y el cazador respira despacio, luciendo una sonrisa tonta en los labios cuando lo ve. -"Dedos mágicos,"- anuncia, palmeando la cama un par de veces. -"¿Quieres probar?"

-"No. No, gracias,"- Castiel avanza hacia él. Parece preocupado y por los mantos oscuros que le coronan los ojos ya está claro que no ha dormido nada bien en los últimos días -cosa curiosa. Sam dijo que los ángeles no duermen. -"¿Por qué me has llamado?"

Ve a Dean arquear las cejas y fruncir un poco los labios, como hace cuando no tiene ganas de hablar del trabajo, pero de todos modos lo hace y Castiel se inclina un poco sobre él para ver por encima de su hombro, buscando presagios en las notas que iluminan la pantalla del ordenador portátil de color negro que no hace mucho que el cazador ha conseguido.

-"En serio,"- comenta el Winchester, momentos después, interrumpiendo las palabras del ángel que intenta decirle que la lluvia bien podría ser sólo eso, lluvia por una vez en la vida. -"Luces cansado, Cas. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?"

-"No. Yo…"

Da un paso hacia atrás cuando el otro hombre se incorpora, cerrando el portátil delante de ellos con una mano.

-"Deberíamos hacer algo que no sea trabajo de vez en cuando, ¿qué piensas?"- eso dice, pero tampoco es como si nunca lo hubieran hecho: Castiel ha bebido con Ellen y conversado con Jo; ha jugado a las cartas con Bobby -aunque sin apostar, porque las apuestas son un pecado- y hasta ha ido por ahí con los hermanos durante días por la carretera sólo para ir a ver la bola de chicle más grande del país -era rosa y tenía basura en ella, pero vaya que era grande. La cabeza de Dean se mueve hacia un costado, sonriente, y los ojos azules del ángel siguen su mirada. Que esté mostrándole la cama con una sonrisa tal vez es algo que debería disparar las alarmas internas del siervo del Señor pero no es así y éste se limita a ladear la cabeza como hace siempre que no comprende. -"¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? Quiero mostrarte eso."

Cas ensancha levemente los ojos, confundido. Porque ya lo ha hecho, ¿no? Han sido las noticias que el humano ha cazado por internet lo que quería enseñarle. Por eso es que lo ha llamado. ¿No? Está a punto de preguntar cuando las manos del Winchester lo toman por los hombros y lo empujan de regreso hacia la cama, hasta que las piernas del ángel chocan contra el colchón y sus rodillas acaban cediendo debajo de él. Se deja caer de espalda sobre el cubrecama, igual que hiciera aquella tarde de 1973, pero esta vez gira el rostro para buscar a Dean, quien se ha marchado hacia la mesita de noche que hay entre ambas camas y ahora está depositando algunas monedas en lo que parece ser un recuadro de metal.

-"Esto va a ser divertido,"- lo escucha murmurar, con ese aire de regocijo que Castiel sabe que no augura nada bueno, y cuando presiona un botón y la cama entera comienza a sacudirse el ángel se incorpora de un salto, tan rápido que se tambalea al apartarse de ella. Ha soltado una maldición en voz alta que le arranca una carcajada al humano y luego éste se vuelve hacia él, las manos en alto como mostrando sumisión y una sonrisa traviesa pintada en los labios. -"¡Vamos, Cas! ¡Son dedos mágicos!"- y al decir esto ha caracoleado sus propios dedos en el aire,- "Te ayudarán a relajarte, anda."

Cómo puede una cama que vibra ayudar a relajarme, quiere preguntar, pero entonces, igual que siempre, Castiel sabe que de nada sirve resistirse a los deseos del mayor de los hermanos Winchester y al final acaba rindiéndose de nuevo, doblando las piernas nerviosamente para sentarse en el borde y empujándose hacia atrás, las manos sobre el colchón mientras se arrastra por encima de éste hasta que por fin ha quedado echado por completo sobre la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada fija en el techo. El colchón debajo suyo se mueve, vibrando, zumbando, y poco a poco la tensión que le atenaza los hombros comienza a amainar y algo parecido a un gemido de satisfacción -uno muy, muy pequeño- abandona sus labios entreabiertos.

Vuelve el rostro hacia Dean, de pie junto a la cama a un lado suyo, y lo ve sonreír mientras asiente con la cabeza con satisfacción. -"¿Qué tal? Pura vida, ¿no crees?"- y Castiel asiente, sonriendo también, los ojos entrecerrados mientras deja que los dedos mágicos -¿se llamaban así?- hagan lo suyo con su cuerpo, que no es suyo pero pesa tanto como si lo hubiera sido por toda la eternidad.

Cuando las vibraciones por fin se detienen y el zumbido se apaga con ellas, Cas tiene los ojos cerrados y respira profundamente, ahora más relajado que cuando ha llegado. Abre los ojos instantes después y vuelve el rostro hacia el cazador, que le sonríe un poco más, como en busca de aprobación, pero el ángel no le devuelve la sonrisa, sino que suspira, sintiéndose levemente adormecido.

-"Dean,"- lo llama, con voz ronca, -"¿es por esto que me has llamado?"

El humano resuella, medio riendo, y se lleva una mano al cuello mientras inclina el rostro. Está relamiéndose los labios con la lengua y es un detalle que los ojos del alado no pierden de vista hasta que ésta desaparece de nueva cuenta dentro de su boca.

-"Dean…"

-"Está bien, está bien. Me has atrapado. Pero últimamente luces tan cansado y Sam se ha mostrado bastante preocupado por ello que…"- Sam, desde luego. Castiel no necesita leer su mente para saber que quien verdaderamente se ha preocupado por su estado físico no es nadie sino él, escudándose tras su hermano con el infantilismo de siempre. -"De todos modos te ha gustado, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"

Antes de que Cas pueda responder, Dean ha colocado más monedas en el recuadro de metal y la cama se agita de nuevo, enviando zumbidos también por sus oídos y moviéndose tan insistentemente que el ángel no consigue evitar derretirse sobre las mantas, gimiendo de puro gusto.

-"Hey,"- escucha decir en tono juguetón al Winchester, sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera, -"no deberías hacer sonidos tan obscenos como esos en presencia de otros, viejo,"- pero aunque esté diciéndole eso, ambos saben que está bien porque ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse a Castiel gimiendo así delante de alguien que no fuera Dean.

Cuando abre los ojos el viaje ha terminado de nuevo y de pronto Castiel se sabe tan adicto a los dedos mágicos como al sabor de una hamburguesa crujiente a la parrilla, con queso extra y bacón, y dos capas de pepinillos. Observa a Dean -que lo observa con detenimiento, sentado en la cama de al lado- con ojos entrecerrados, suplicantes, y tan rápido como sus miradas se conectan el cazador ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Coloca más monedas en la máquina y aunque la cama ha comenzado a vibrar agresivamente de nueva cuenta y sus rodillas flaquean debajo de él cuando se apoya sobre la cama, no se permite pensar en ello más de una vez.

Castiel suspira debajo de Dean, que ha apoyado las rodillas alrededor de sus piernas, y no opone resistencia a las manos que lo cogen por la cabeza, temblando mientras se hunden entre sus cabellos, detrás de sus orejas que son suaves y calientes y que zumban bajo las yemas ásperas del cazador. El primer beso sabe incluso mejor que el queso extra y el bacón, y las dos hileras de pepinillos encurtidos. Sabe mejor que los tragos que se ha bebido con Ellen, o el pie de manzana que Dean tanto ha insistido en hacerle comer. Sabe mejor que cualquier cosa que el ángel haya probado en su vida y por eso es que abre la boca para permitirle el acceso, jadeando -o al menos intentando hacerlo- cuando la lengua tibia del cazador se hunde entre sus labios. Levanta las manos para cogerlo por la camiseta pero acaba deslizándolas hacia atrás, hacia su espalda, apoyándolas sobre los omóplatos del humano que sin problema alguno ha logrado someterlo sobre una cama que tiembla insistente debajo de ellos. No se queja -¿por qué lo haría?- cuando éste lo coge por los brazos, empujándolos hacia arriba, atrapándolos a los costados de su cabeza mientras no para de besarlo -y no sólo en la boca, porque de pronto Dean ha decidido que también su mentón y sus orejas, y cada centímetro descubierto de su cuello necesitan atención.

Tampoco opone resistencia a los dedos -más mágicos aún que los de la cama vibratoria- que deshacen hábilmente el nudo de su corbata y cada uno de los botones de su camisa, arrancando la tela de sus ropas tan rápido como puede. Entonces la cama deja de moverse, y Castiel no puede creer que no haya durado ni un minuto entero desde que comenzó a ronronear debajo de él. Mueve la mano en el aire bruscamente, echando los dedos extendidos hacia atrás, y esta vez sin necesidad de monedas el colchón salta de nuevo debajo de ellos y el ángel escucha a Dean proferir una risita con los dientes apoyados contra el hueso de su garganta que lo obliga a gemir roncamente en respuesta.

Comprende el pudor que los humanos sienten ante la desnudez cuando por fin el cazador lo aplasta debajo de sí mismo sin mayor barrera de por medio que sus propias pieles y él gira el rostro avergonzado hacia un costado, inclinándolo apenas aunque sin despegar la mirada de los ojos verdes que lo observan, insistentes, a menos de un palmo de distancia. Hace calor y la piel de Dean quema contra la suya, y esta vez no es como la briza o el sol de verano sino que realmente quema y Castiel puede sentirlo como fuego lamiéndole el cuerpo sin piedad.

-"Cas,"- escucha su voz llamando y él responde con un quejido que se pierde entre el ronroneo de la cama. -"Cas, ¿estás seguro de esto?"- desde luego que no está seguro, pero lo cierto es que lo desea y lo desea más que cualquier cosa que haya deseado en toda su existencia, así que asiente bruscamente, ansioso, hundiendo los dedos en la espalda del humano al que observa con devoción.

Lo poco que logra comprender después de eso es que Dean lo está besando, y que sus manos queman conforme le recorren la cintura y lo toman por las caderas, susurrando palabras que buscan tranquilizarlo aunque él no entiende bien por qué. De pronto el cazador se ha movido y un dolor agudo que aquél cuerpo no había conocido hasta ahora se instala entre sus piernas, y él se revuelve nerviosamente debajo del humano que lo insta a la calma mientras chista suavemente contra sus labios. La cama se mueve debajo de ellos, acorde a las embestidas, y todo es ruido y sudor y Cas no sabe lo que está pasando pero el mundo a su alrededor -por encima y por debajo, y también dentro de él- vibra y lo único que tiene sentido aquí es que lo está disfrutando tanto y no quiere que Dean se detenga.

Estalla en el primer orgasmo de su vida apenas minutos después, con un gimoteo penoso mientras el cazador lo empuja una y otra vez contra la cama. Dentro de su cabeza escucha el zumbido constante del mecanismo que se estremece debajo de ellos y sabe que se ha perdido por completo cuando Dean resopla contra su cuello, besando, mordiendo, y lo único que él puede hacer es sujetarse con dedos temblorosos a su espalda. Dean termina rato después, luego de haberlo conducido por segunda vez al clímax, pero no se aparta de él; en cambio se queda así, los codos hundidos en el colchón a los costados de la cabeza revuelta del ángel que se abraza trémulamente a él entre jadeos. Le sonríe y Castiel le devuelve una sonrisa agotada, mucho más floja que cualquiera que Dean le haya visto alguna vez, y entonces la cama finalmente deja de moverse del todo cuando el mojo del ángel se apaga por un rato.

-"Entonces, ¿te gustan los dedos mágicos, Cas?"

-"Me gustan,"- responde él, aún sonriendo cuando Dean vuelve a besar su mentón. -"Me gustan mucho."

-"¿Más que las hamburguesas?"

En aquél momento la sonrisa del ángel se ensancha un poco más. Incluso si el cazador se ha atrevido a interrumpir su trabajo por asuntos tan nimios como éste, Castiel comprende que no podría enojarse con él de ninguna manera.


End file.
